tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dinner111/TerraFictiona
Mutationsaur The mutationsaur is a rather strange variety of the jurassic velocerapter. They are completely immune to the predator trap effect, allowing them to scavange any carrion from the traps without the risk of becoming mired within them. They also hunt in packs & can swim great distances. Their bites have a deadly toxin that slowly takes over a victems bloodstream until they die, so that the mutationsaur can kill prey even after they escape or scare their assualters away, though eating a Sea shroom can cure the deadly disease & save the victem's life. Predator D Mud trapper Liquidfish Prarie flish Biter Please click here or here Megahemoth Gigahorse Killer-mantis Habimammoth Void eater Fighter queen Jungle flish Breegull Megalavian Gore plant Snorkel snake Megabass Brutal floating behemoth Carafiend Buzzy beatle Unageel Dweevil Candypop bud Panamanian Death sucker Death suckers are dark grey lizards, descended from monitors, that feed on the blood of their victims. Unlike most lizards, they are bipeds. They are solitary liquidvores that can run great distances in a short time, and that have a paralysing venom. Unlike many other vampiric animals, they don't have an anti-clotting agent, as that would lose more blood than is kept. They live near the former state of Mexico. Glooper Water dumple Wollywog Cannon beetle Ticker Snippet Spidapede Rod Ground borer Giganet Sea shroom Sea shrooms are strange aquatic mushrooms that have an affect on any animals that eat them: they can cure the toxic from Mutationsaurs & other sources. They live the in lakes & rivers of the future world. The seeds of these shrooms scatter once they are eaten, which helps in reproduction. Gloom shroom Prickler Blue worm The blue worm is a neotonic tiger beetle larvae that has grown to an enormous size in a neo-Carboniferous world. They can grow to lengths of 4 metres or so, and their pits can be 8 metres deep. They will selectively clear plants to suit their needs. In the mating season, they will leave their burrows to go on an arduous treck to the breeding grounds. Many are killed, but those who survive will have both bred and may get the chance to breed again. They tend to live on the former continant of Australia. Topi Deku baba Deku babas are giant carnivorous plants that have evolved ways of catching prey. They mimic a certain type of plant in their environment that has a wonderfully-good fruit, even using the same scent. These plants, though, have a sinister surprise. The top of their trunk has large venomous spikes, and the roots at the surface act like pressure sensors. If an animal gets in range, the deku baba will suddenly snap over to their position and impale them on a spike. The plant will stay like that until the animal is digested by small pseudo-roots grown from the spike. When the corpse is finished with, the spike will drop off to be replaced and the plant will return to the normal position, ready to catch another item of prey. They live in rain forests where prey is very relevant. Auroros Auroros are colorful birds, evolved from falcons, that have a wingspan the size of an albatross's. They tend to live near forests, deserts & tundras. They attack prey in packs of around 8. They hunt by flying towards them with their extremely sharp beaks, which have special saw-like edges. These latch on to the prey, and for smaller prey, kills them outright. They can also act as parasites, though, and will follow a larger, usually ill animal (like a gigahorse) for long periods of time. They will tear off of chunks of flesh from their prey. The prey, if this continues for long enough, may die of infection, blood loss or a larger predator being attracted. They usually survive, though, as they will become more aware of the birds and usually kill them. The birds will leave once the prey starts to retaliate. Piranha plant Chompweed Lava lotus Preying manta Sharkona Deadonation Killer penguin Partical slug Volcano lotus Piranoodles Ratigator Spinal back Blind wolf Harvest whale Mega-fruit tree Loftwing Terasapian(I stalled on making this page for a bit) Ocean scorpion Whiskerpiller Mitite Mitites are small-shelled creatures with 5 legs. They hunt by causing panic within a target & "accidentally" causing them to die in some way(such as falling off a cliff or into a goo trap). These so-called "accidents" allow the mitites for feast on the corpses of their victems. Bloyster Bloysters are creatures that evolved from the modern gastropods. They consist of a main body,eyes, a mouth and a flower like organ in their back which acts as gills. They usually live in humid environments such as rain forests & swamps. They have a mouth which contains 7 toungues. They use these 7 tongues to grab multiple prey items at once. Octorock Horned colossus beetle Veokilla Burable Giga-prawn Mammoth bird Centi-kill Mega turtle Arctic melon Octocrab Snipezard Umbreleaf Lava ant Death crow Carafish Multipede Category:Blog posts